untitle for now
by dark-angel6984
Summary: my first story so try to be nice
1. Default Chapter

Author Notes: " " talking  
' ' thinking Chapter 1 She was sitting in her room by the window think about her relationship with Mamoru. She wanted more from this relationship. No... Not sex but something that she felt was missing from this relationship. What could be missing in it? Was it love or something else? Those thoughts were twirling in the head of Usagi. It had been 3 and a half years since the battle with Galaxia and she had matured and grown to a very beautiful woman with nice curves and long cascading blond and silver hair. Sometimes they were in the meatballs, sometimes not. Right now she has its up in a French braid. It was already past midnight, but she wasn't able to go to sleep. She looked up at the stars and the full moon for advice. The moon, suddenly radiate a silver ray to Usagi and it was made by someone to be able to communicate with her. She seemed to be in trance like state. "Bunny, why do you never talk to me anymore?" Said a male voice. "Is that really you Diamond? I miss you so. But... it's not that I don't want to but you never respond to the questions. I tried so many times but I wasn't able to reach you, Diamond." "But... I did answer you but each time there seemed to be something blocking me... I think it was a golden light. I am not sure. It has some evil in it but the person with that aura did not seem evil. Each time I try, the evil seems to grow stronger..." "Could it be Endymion? He did have a golden aura but he isn't evil... I haven't seen him for a week because of his studies. Next time, I will be more careful when I try to talk to you again. I want to see you so much, Diamond." "Bye princess, I have to go but whenever or wherever you need me, I will be there for you." The link was cut. "Thank you Diamond for your support." Whispered Usagi once out of her trance but still thinking so hard about their discussion that she didn't notice her boyfriend, Mamoru, at the door and he had heard her whispering when she came out of her trance. It was already 8 o'clock in the morning. It took a lot of time before you got the answer from each other that was why the conversation was so long. Jealousy crept in his entire being. 'Damn! He still managed to contact her! I thought that I had discouraged him. I only found out two months ago when I accidentally intercept their dialogue where they confess their feelings. I was trying my powers. She loved him and he loved her! Don't you know, Diamond, that she belonged to me!!! Why did she confess to you what she thought when she didn't tell me. I had to 


	2. Chapter two

Stop it since Usagi made anyone not able to hear them or see them when they have those discussions from now on. She had found out my secret.' When, finally, Usagi noticed him, his face was twisted in anger and jealousy. 'Is it possible that he was the one who didn't allow me to talk to Diamond? I never knew why but I never told the Inners about Diamond's existence. But then why did I tell the Outers but not who he was really? I think they were more mature and understood me better than even Mamoru!' "Oh, well should I tell Mamoru about him?" Usagi thought without knowing she said that out loud. "Tell me about what, Usako?" said Mamoru pulling Usagi out of her reverie. "What are you talking about Mamo-chan?" Usagi nervously replied hoping he doesn't catch her nervousness. "Let's go take a morning walk while we talk. I think that we both need some fresh air." Said Mamoru while taking her arm in his grip. "Ok, I'll come... but please let go of my arm your hurting me." Said Usagi so that if need be she could escape if something had gone wrong in their discussion. "Fine." said Mamoru coldly. "Let's go then." *At the park* They were sitting at his bench, not talking for 30 minutes. They were only staring at the lake in front of them. Mamoru decided to break the ice and started to ask her questions. But still didn't look in her eyes while doing so. "Who is Diamond? Is he your new boyfriend? Don't you love me anymore? Have you thought about my feelings? What about Rini?" Never letting her answer. Besides, she was too in shock to be able to mutter a word. She had to take long breath before being able to talk. "Diamond is a *friend* of mine and no, he isn't my boyfriend. I am not sure about my feelings toward you anymore. Rini can still be born but can be of another man without changing the future. Of course, I have thought of you feelings but have you thought of mine? Mmm...?" Replied Usagi. It's an angry, furious, and hurt Usagi he saw when he looked up. Boy was he surprised that she hadn't shed a tear and hadn't begged him to come back to her. The thing that shocked him the most was she had stand up for herself. Usually, she just wailed till he cannot take it and do whatever she wanted so she stopped. "Well since you dare to accuse me of such act when I said nothing when you *cheated* on me with the *INNERS*!!!" Usagi screamed loud enough for the whole Juuban to hear. He was shocked that she knew. He had always thought she was an airhead and didn't want her as his Queen but now... That all for now. How do you like it so far? 


End file.
